An Ikarishipping fanfiction: Switched
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Dawn looked down the the Pokemon with a solemn expression, "you call this mere weakling a Pokemon? You must be joking." "Hey! Don't you talk to Turtwig like that!" Paul cried. /COMPLETE\


An Ikarishipping Fanfiction

Title: Switched

* * *

It was quarter after two. A bluenette was walking around. Her dark blue eyes narrowed when passing the people in the city.

_'What a useless place. Even my Empoleon could defeat all those weaklings.'_

A male few years older than her accidentally bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried. His purple hair covering a bit of his eyes. The girl snarled at the boy.

"Watch it!" she snapped. The boy glared at the girl.

"You know, you should be a _little _bit nicer," he retorted.

"Does it _look _like I care?" she got up and brushed her short pink skirt.

"Why wear such a short skirt? Don't you know guys have hormones and they would want to flip that skirt up? Let alone try and get a nice up skirt view?" the guy said, smirking.

"If they ever so lay a hand on me. I'll sick my Empoleon on them and make them _wish _they had an up skirt view."

"Geez. No need to be such a sour old woman. I'm Paul by the way. You are?"

"None of your business Blabbermouth."

Paul's eye twitched, he got up and looked at the girl, "my name's PAUL. P-A-U-L, got it?"

"Don't care Blabbermouth."

Paul rolled his eyes. He looked down and saw a card. He bent down and picked it up. Reading the name.

"So you're Dawn huh?" The blue haired girl, Dawn, turned around to face Paul swiftly, her eyes narrowed even further.

"Give me back my trainer card Blabbermouth," Dawn hissed.

"No. Not until you call me by my name. Which I should remind you, it's PAUL."

Dawn clicked her tongue, "just give it back. I don't have time to waste on a Blabbermouth like you. So if you'd rather not go to the Pokemon Center with a severe cut, I suggest you give me back my trainer card. **NOW**."

Paul, not wanting to get the girl release her Pokemon and kill him, did as he was told and handed the card over to her. She snatched it and shoved it back into her bag. She turned her heels and walked away, her hands in her skirt pocket.

"Geez...what's _her _deal?" Paul asked himself. He turned around. Suddenly, a beam of red light came out of a red and white sphere. It revealed a green turtle with a leaf on his head.

"Turtwig. What's wrong?" Paul asked his Pokemon. The Turtwig was staring after Dawn. Paul shifted his eyes to see what his Pokemon was looking at.

"Come on Turtwig. We shouldn't bother with her. No need to worry, okay?"

"Turt. Turtwig. Wig, turt!" (_"She can't treat you like that! We should battle her!"_)

"No Turtwig...we can't...hey! Wait up!" Paul ran after Turtwig, for he chased after Dawn.

Meanwhile, Dawn entered the Pokemon Center and gave her six pokeballs to Nurse Joy. She was about to leave the center to go get some food when Turtwig and Paul came in, out of breath.

Dawn groaned, "not you again. What do you want Blabbermouth?"

Paul shot daggers at Dawn, "my name's PAUL. Not Blabbermouth okay? Arceus you need to remember people's names."

"Big whoop don't care. If you don't mind. I'm starving and I need food." Dawn was about to walk around Paul when his Turtwig got in the way.

"Turt! Turtwig turt! Turt!" (_"You got some nerve talking to my trainer like that! You better apologize to him and call him by his name!"_)

Dawn looked down the the Pokemon with a solemn expression, "you call this mere weakling a Pokemon? You must be joking."

"Hey! Don't you talk to Turtwig like that!" Paul cried.

"I can say anything I want. Because my Empoleon could beat that thing with just one move," Dawn replied.

Paul clenched his fists, "you—UGH! I, Paul challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Right here, right now!"

"Suit yourself. But can it wait? I'm hungry. Now, if you're willing to be a gentlemen, go and treat me to lunch." Dawn walked past Paul and out the doors. Paul was left standing there dumbfound.

"She...curse her...we'll beat her _and _her Pokemon! Won't we Turtwig?"

"Turt!" (_"Hell yeah!"_)

Dawn was already sitting at a table eating Ramen. Then Paul and Turtwig entered, Dawn sighed and made eye contact with Paul.

Paul saw the moody girl and went over to the table.

"Eating already? Man you must be hungry," Paul said, smiling.

Dawn scowled, "shut up and pay the damn bill Blabbermouth."

Paul was about to say something on both her mannerism and his name, but was interrupted when the check came.

"...are you kidding me! Three thousand Poke-yen's! You must be hungry to be able to eat so many bowls of Ramen!" Paul said, flabbergasted.

"Yeah whatever. Pay. I'll be waiting at the training field at the Pokemon Center," Dawn replied. She got up and left the shop, leaving Paul to fork up the money he had saving to buy his brother a nice souvenir.

Paul left the shop and looking at his remaining money in his wallet. "Man...that girl has it out for me...she's so moody and...cold hearted...oh wait, look Turtwig. It seems she's trying to catch a Pokemon right now. Let's watch."

"Go, pokeball!" Dawn cried. She threw the pokeball at a small bird Pokemon that goes by the name, Pidgey.

"Huh...so she caught a Pidgey..." Paul whispered.

Dawn took out her pokedex to check Pidgey's level and moves as well as it's stats. She growled at the result. So she released the Pokemon.

"Go on. Shoo! I don't need some weak Pokemon on my team! Go now!"

Paul could not believe his ears. He went straight up at Dawn and began scolding her, "you can't do that! You could have trained the Pidgey! What's your problem anyways!"

"My problem is that _you _won't leave me alone. And it's not any of your business what I do. I don't care about training such a weak Pokemon. All I care is to have the most strongest, the most **powerful **Pokemon on my team to be the next Sinnoh Champion. I will beat Cynthia."

"Yeah, but you can't treat your Pokemon as tools! If you want them to be stronger, you have to train them with love and care! Not harshness!" Paul replied.

"Like I care." and with that, Dawn left and headed back on the winding path to the city.

"She...she's a nutcase I tell ya. She needs to learn a lesson from us when we beat her in that Pokemon battle," Paul said to his Turtwing.

By the time Paul arrived at the battle field at the Pokemon Center, he saw Dawn already there. Waiting impatiently with her Pokemon. A very huge robotic looking blue Penguin.

"Hey...sorry I was-" Paul didn't get to finish his sentence because Empoleon stood in front of Dawn protectively.

"Whoa there..." Paul said, raising his hands up defensively.

Dawn clicked her tongue, "finally. I was beginning to think you ran off to your mommy."

"Ha. Never would I back down from a battle. Let's go Turtwig."

Dawn smirked, "well. This should be easy. Don't think you got the advantage because that meezly turtle is stronger than my Empoleon here."

"We'll see, _Dawn_."

Dawn glared at Paul and opened her mouth to start the battle, "Empoleon, Whirlpool now!"

"Empoleon!" (_"You got it!"_)

Empoleon raised his flippers up in the air, conjuring a giant mass of water. It spun around and around, creating a very large whirlpool. He then brought it over his head and fired it at Turtwig. With that size, Turtwig will have a hard time dodging that.

"Turtwig, quick! Use razor leaf to cut through the water!" Paul cried. Turtwig did as so. Small leafs came from the tiny plant off of his head and aimed at the water, but it wasn't enough for the water swallowed up the leaves as well as Turtwig.

"Turtwig!" Paul shouted.

"Heh. That the best you can do? Empoleon, metal claw now!" Dawn boomed. Empoleon charged at Turtwig. His flipper glowed a bright white-ish silver colour. He then scratched the water into tiny droplets and managed to hit Turtwig straight on. Turtwig flew back into Paul's arm, unable to battle.

"That was pathetic. You think you can get anywhere with _that _weak Pokemon? I suggest you release him and get a stronger Pokemon. You and that Turtwig have wasted my precious time." Dawn spat. She and Empoleon walked away, leaving Paul and Turtwig alone on the field.

**~oOo~**

Dawn sat up straight on the bed, panting. She looked around the dark room and saw Paul, sleeping there soundlessly.

"Oh thank Arceus...it was just a dream..." Dawn sighed in relief. Paul began to stir and woke up, seeing that his girlfriend was already up.

"You okay?" Paul asked.

"Yeah...I just had the weirdest dream though Paul!"

Paul cocked a brow and placed an arm around her, "really now. Care to tell?"

"Well...it was ten years ago, when I was still ten and you were still thirteen. But instead of my bubbly personality and your cold bastard personality...we had each _others _personality! So, I was the cold hearted trainer who use her Pokemon as tools while you're the happy-go-luck trainer who treats your's with respect! And not only that...I called you **Blabbermouth** as well! Probably an alternate way of having you calling me **Troublesome** all the time," Dawn explained.

"...are you on crack or something?" Paul asked, feeling Dawn's forehead with the back of his hand. Dawn swatted his hand away and gave him a glare.

"I'm not on drugs Paul! It's true! It was so weird...you challenged me to a battle, I won with two moves. You even treated...well was forced to pay the bill for my lunch because I had Ramen...and you even had the same reaction as me when you called me Troublesome. You were all like 'It's PAUL. P-A-U-L' and stuff! It was really funny to see you act like that, but really creepy...I hope you'll stay like a jerk forever..."

"So you rather have me being a jerk then?" Paul asked uncertain.

"No, but a lovable jerk!" Dawn replied happily. Paul rolled his eyes and went back to bed.

Dawn smiled at her boyfriend. She leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips and went back to bed.

"Goodnight Paul..." Dawn mumbled.

"Yeah whatever..." Paul replied sleepily.

* * *

*SNORT* Love it? Hate it? Well doesn't matter. I just had this idea stuck in my head last night. I manged to finish it today! Woot! Ha ha anyways. You can think of it as a crack fic, I don't care. It really isn't. I mean, it was JUST a dream 8D *double shot*

Okay, I'd love to hear what you have to say~ So do review please and thank you~ :3

with love,

-TakashiRika-


End file.
